Between Broken Hearts And Drug Dealers
by lollipop-tsundere
Summary: Eren Yeager is a transfer agent from the Miami FBI headquarters, but he never realized what exactly New York had in store for him. Dangerous drug dealers? Sure, but everything else? Not really.
1. Chapter 1

_It is rumored that the most wanted by the FBI is here, in New York city. However, we are outside of the field offices, waiting for the best of the best. Lieutenant Levi Riviere, Captain Erwin Smith, Lieutenant Hange Zoë, and Lieutenant Mike Zacharias. _

_Please stay tuned, for when we come back, we will be interviewing these four FBI legends_.

Sighing, Eren turned off the T.V, grabbing his jacket he walked out of his apartment building and called a cab. His new job would be a pain in the ass. He had just been transferred to New York; he had a great job back in Miami, one of the best there. But of course, everything has to end _sometime._

Upon arriving at the headquarters, he paid the cab and pulled on his jacket, buttoning it up before going inside the building. It wasn't very different from Miami, everyone was just either taking some document to someone or was sitting at their desk typing away at their computers, and of course, the typical clichéd workers that were more interested in chatting it off with the rest than actually getting any work done.

Heading toward the main desk, he briefly spoke to the receptionist, a young woman with big blue eyes and pretty polite, considering that most receptionist were resented angry females or males, same shit. Point is, she was a rarity.

Following the young woman's instructions, he went to the last office down the hall to his left. Knocking lightly on the door with the sign 'Captain Smith', he waited patiently for a response. Upon hearing a 'come in' he turned the nob and went inside the office. Nothing out of the ordinary, a big desk in the middle of the room, with varios folders filled to the point of them almost not closing anymore. A few framed photos on top of the desk, a medium sized book shelf next to the desk. Two chairs in front of it and a couch opposite of the shelf.

"Hello." The tall blonde man stood up and shook Eren's hand. "You must be Yeager, correct?"

"Yes, that would be me." The younger of the two gave a slight nod.

"Please, take a seat." Erwin sat down as he gestured to the two chairs in front of his desk.

"I would like to discuss my work here."

"Well as you know, we had you transferred here for a special case." He paused for a few seconds before continuing. "We have our suspicions that there are many narc labs underground, here in the city."

"And my being here helps how?" _As impatient as Levi._ Erwin noted.

"_You _will be working with Lieutenant Riviere, i'm sure you've heard of him." Rather than a question, it was a statement, Erwin raised his eyebrow as he looked at the young man before him.

Normally most of the people that were told that they would be working with the legendary Levi Riviere would smile. They would be ecstatic at the idea of working with him, but this guy; his expression didn't change at all.

"Never heard of him."

"..."

Erwin remained silent for a few minutes; he took a sip from the now slightly cold coffee he had been drinking before the brunette had entered the office. Cringing slightly at the taste he set the mug down and looked at the green eyed man in front of him.

"So, Eren, according to your file it says that you are twenty two, yes?" Said Erwin as he flipped through Eren's cream colored folder.

"Yes, i have been in the FBI for a year." Confirmed Eren as he looked around the office, trying to find something interesting to keep himself entertained.

"Impressive, you have had the lead on some very good cases."

"I do what is in my hands to rid this world of the scum that inhabits it." Said Eren as his eyes became clouded.

Erwin stared at him for a moment, wondering just how much more this young man could have in common with Levi.

"Well, how about i show you around headquarters?"

"Yeah, sure." Eren got up and waited until the blonde was at the door before following him out.

O.O.O.O.O

After several minutes of going around the headquarters they finally ended up once again; in Erwin's office. They sat there for a few minutes until suddenly, without knocking, Levi stepped into the room. His eyes held an evil glint and his mouth was curved into a smirk.

"Erwin..." He stretched out his name slightly, giving him a creepy streak. "How many times have i told you, no interviews?"

"Now, now Levi, everyone else was busy, and you said you didn't have anything really important to do so..."

"Tch, whatever. Who's the brat?" Eren turned to look at the man in disbilief at what he had just called him. But apparently, this guy had no intention of apologizing.

"Levi, this is Eren Yeager." Erwin said as he stood up from his seat and stood between both men. Whom seemed to be having a staring contest. "Eren this is Levi Riviere."

When the younger of the three heard the shorter man's last name, he broke eye contact from him and turned to look at Erwin in disbelief.

"Y-you mean, _this." _Eren pointed weakly at Levi while he turned to look at the man. "Is the guy I'm going to be working with?"

"Wow, wait what?"

"Levi, agent Yeager here was sent to help with the narc labs case."

"You're fucking with me right?" Levi said as he lifted his arms up slightly and then let them fall back down by his sides.

"Afraid not, why don't you take him to your office. You guys need to discuss some things." Erwin said as he sat down behind his desk.

Taking that as their dismissal, both men walked out of the office, a gloomy aura around them.

"Seriously though, fuck this..." Levi said as he briskly walked towards his office.

_'This is going to be a really tough time.' _Thought Eren as he followed the short man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

So I walked with this _asshole, _I mean, my superior, towards his office. Seriously, did they really have to put me with _him?_ I mean sure, he may know his stuff, but he is the most disrespectful, pompous, short tempered man I have ever met. Although, it _could _have something to do with his height.

Damned Shorty, thinking he can boss me around like, like… I don't even know what, but I swear he treats me like his slave or something. Every single fucking time he talks to me it's just to say something like. '_Brat go get the report from Hanji.' _Or '_Go get me some tea, but not with sugar, with honey, because I suck.' _ Well not exactly like that, but hey, I need to get myself something to do other than wallow in my hatred for this guy.

If you asked me why I hate him, my answer would immediately be…

I don't know.

Legitimately, I actually have no fucking idea why I dislike this douche. I just do. I could say that it's his personality, but, in that trait, we are actually very similar.

If I were honest with myself I'd actually say that he's pretty cool. But _no, _I hate him, he's an imbecile and I will never like him.

Pulling myself out of my thoughts, I turn to Shorty and see him writing down on a paper, as well as pressing his fingers against the keyboard of his laptop. Seriously, this guy multitasks like a chick.

"Uh, Levi?" I began tentatively as I fidgeted with my fingers. A dead giveaway of my nervousness. "I was wondering…when will we start with investigating the case?"

"First of all, don't call me 'Levi' it's 'Sir' to you." Shorty says as he stopped writing to look me in the eyes.

"Second of all, I'll be doing all the work. So you really shouldn't bother." He turned around in his chair and took out a cream colored folder from the grey archivist behind him and put the documents inside it.

That's another thing about this guy, everything about him just screams _compulsively clean son of a bitch_. It's like he has it tattooed on his forehead or something. From his hair, to the way he cleans his pen and keyboard before writing.

"What the fuck do you mean by _that?"_ I asked him as I glared a hole into his forehead.

"I _mean, _that you will be working more as my assistant." He walked over to me, unfazed by my burning stare. '_That's weird…people usually seem afraid when I look at them like this…' _I thought as I saw him look into my eyes, as if looking deep into my soul.

Well that's a creepy thought.

"You have…uncommon eyes." He said as he brushed past me and exited the room.

Was that a compliment? Is that the way I should take it? I mean, maybe since he's so impassive it's hard for him to give people compliments.

Gah! What the hell am I thinking? Why the fuck should I care if he doesn't go around giving compliments to everyone? That's none of my business!

"Screw this." I say as I too walk out of the room.

O.O.O

After enduring those excruciating hours of breathing the same air as that prick, I prepared myself to go home. Only to be met with a fucking _storm._

Great, just great. As if my day couldn't get any worse.

"What are you still doing here?" I jump slightly and cringe as I recognize the voice behind me.

"I should be asking you the same thing." I reply cheekily as I raise an eyebrow at him.

He scoffed at me as opened the big black umbrella he carried in his hand, and tilted it over my head. '_Seriously?' _ I thought. '_Can this guy get any more confusing?' _

"Where do you live?" He asked in a monotone as he moved to stand beside me.

"W-why should I tell you?" I asked nervously as I turned my head to look at him.

"Fine then," He took out his car keys from his pocket and began opening the glass door. "Have fun finding a cab in New York…"

"W-wait!" I said as he turned around to look at me with a smug look on his face.

"Yes?" '_This asshole' _I sighed and pouted slightly before muttering.

"Mahogany Street, Williamsburg Avenue."

"That's actually where I live…" _'Seriously? Is this real life?' _I thought as I frowned.

"You're joking, right?" He has to be joking. God please tell me he's joking.

"Nope." Aw _fuck _me.

O.O.O

As soon as we got to the parking lot and out of the car, I bolted to the elevator and tapped my foot against the floor impatiently.

Hearing the _ding _coming from the elevator, I got inside and was about to close the door. But then, Shorty put his hand between the doors and got inside. I pressed the number of the floor I was going to, _level 9 _and turned to Shorty to see if he was going to press his floor number.

"Aren't you going to-"I questioned as I as make a gesture towards the buttons.

"No need." He interjected as he stared blankly at the doors.

"Huh?"

"I live on the same floor as you."

I just had to have the _best _of luck in the world, didn't I?

But what freaked me out even more, is the fact that, he lives in the fucking apartment in front of mine! What the actual fuck? Why, why did this have to happen to me? Is this some kind of sick joke of his and when he gets the reaction he wants he'll just say_, 'I'm actually here to visit someone, don't get your panties in a twist.' _But no, I got no words from him whatsoever; he just said a short '_Goodnight' _and went into his apartment.

O.O.O

I threw myself on my bed face first and screamed in frustration. Suddenly I heard my phone ringing, reluctantly getting up from my comfortable position on my squishy bed; I grabbed the device and answered.

"Yo."

"_Eren how was the first day of work?" Ah great,_ just what I needed, my girlfriend calling me probably to start nagging me about taking care of myself and blah blah blah…

I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Mikasa, but sometimes she tends to get a little overprotective and it kind of annoys me.

"Ah, well it was _eventful _to say the least." I answered, choosing my words carefully to not get her worried. "How about you, how was your day?"

"_It was nice; it's not the same without you though…I miss you." _I smiled as I heard those words; she could be so cute sometimes.

"I miss you too, but you know it was necessary for me to come here."

"_I wish I could go over there with you." _She better not be thinking about getting a transfer here. "_Maybe I could get a transfer to New York, and then we could be toge-"Cutting_ her off mid-sentence I told her.

"Mikasa." I stated sternly. "You know I had to transfer here because the rules forbid fraternization between agents."

"_Well yes but-"Interrupting_ her once again, I replied.

"I'm tired." I sighed into the phone. "I'll call you later babe."

"_Okay, I love you." _She replied dejectedly as she hung up.

And as if work wasn't putting enough stress on me; now I have an upset girlfriend. Great.


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't sleep that night. Thinking about that green eyed brat only made things worse. Don't know why the fuck I gave him a ride. Never would have done that before, what the hell is happening to me?

It was barely eight o'clock, so I didn't have much to do other than start making dinner. Just as I turned on the stove I heard my phone ringing, walking over to the small wooden table where the wireless phone stood on its base, I pressed the 'call' button and brought it to my ear.

"What?" I answered tiredly as I turned on the T.V and flopped down on the couch.

"_Levi! That's no way to answer the phone."_ I heard Hanji's annoying voice as she whined. God, this woman.

"Whatever, what do you want?" Lying down on my stomach I slip my fingers through my hair.

"_Uh, well…"_ _This isn't going to be something I like. _I thought as I get up, already grabbing my coat, knowing I was probably going to have to go wherever it is she wanted. Considering that Erwin almost always forced me to.

"Spit it out."

"_Well…we were all wondering if you wanted to come with us tonight." I fucking knew it. Leave it to these guys to ruin my peaceful self torture. _I thought as I once again, sighed into the phone.

"Same place as always?" It was already dark outside, so I grabbed my keys and my cell phone before opening the thick wooden door.

"_No, this time we're going somewhere different." This cannot be good, fuck._

"Okay, where?" Might as well just ask anyway…

"_Okay! We are all currently in the "La Cumparsita" it's an argentine club. Cool, huh?" _

"Whatever you say…"

"_Oh! And bring the new kid with you!" How the hell does this woman know that he lives right in front of me?_

"How?" What the actual fuck.

"_Well let's just say I decided to check his file, nothing major!"_ Yeah, nothing major, just breaking the rules.

"See you there then. Bye." I hung up before she could say anything else and went to my room to change.

Now that I knew we were going to a club, I guess it's worth getting dressed up for it at least.

O.O.O.O

After getting dressed, I found myself in front of the brat's apartment door. God what a pain in the ass, I swear if he says he can't come along I'll drag him there.

Smoothing out the nonexistent wrinkles on my blazer, I brought my fist up and pounded on the thick paneled door.

Of course me being the _patient _person I am, after the brat took about two minutes without answering the door… of course after he had yelled an "I'm coming".

I decided that it was best if I leaned on the door until he decided to come out. So, five more minutes passed and I was seriously beginning to think that this bastard had just decided to ignore me.

I was so caught up in my thoughts, that I hadn't noticed when the door had began opening; that is, until I had began falling down and found myself in the brats arms…pressed against his naked wet chest…

Pushing him away from me I tried standing up straight…only for this son of a bitch to grab onto my coat and make me tumble down with him. Or more like… on top of him.

I felt my lips pressing against something, and as I looked down I realized it was this fucker's lips. I was fucking _kissing _my subordinate! Okay, now just, just fucking pull away from him. C'mon just do it before someone sees!

Of course, me having the best luck in the world something better had to happen.

"Eren?"

This isn't happening to me. Is it?

Oh, it definitely is.

**A/N: I know, it's really short, but i really wanted to get this chapter out already! **

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please leave reviews, it helps me know that people are enjoying this fanfic!**


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't even react as I heard the familiar voice behind me. Or more like _us_. Considering the fact that I have a certain Shorty on top of me. With his lips on mine…and his hands gripping my bicep in a death grip…

Pulling myself out of my thoughts, I sat up and quickly pushed Shorty off of me, causing him to roll over comically.

Focusing on our 'visitor' I stood up and met my eyes with hers. In them I could see various emotions running wild. Such as hurt, anger (more towards Shorty than towards me), disappointment, and betrayal.

"Eren…who is _this?" _ She spoke slowly, as if afraid of my response.

Gesturing to Shorty, she turned to glare at him. Who by the way still looked pretty shocked about the situation.

"…" I didn't know what to say. What could I possibly have to say about what she had just seen? I was just as confused as her, If not more.

"Is this why you wanted a transfer?" No, god please don't go there.

"Answer me."

"Of course it isn't." I spoke, tightening the towel around my waist. "This isn't what it looks like."

"Oh?" _Please don't start with the tone. Please. _

"Then pray tell, just what is _this? _And who the hell is _he?" _ Her voice was beginning to rise and that is never good. I know that if I don't give her an explanation soon, she would be out of my life. Forever.

"I fell." I quickly turned around to look at Shorty, whom had already stood up and brushed himself off. His face back to the indifferent expression as always.

"Yeah, right."

"Look, chick. It's your choice if you want to believe it or not." Shorty spoke in a firm and intimidating voice. I could tell that even Mikasa was taken aback.

"I am neither his friend nor his hooker, I am his superior." He began walking closer to her, until their faces were mere centimeters apart. "Got that?"

My gaze followed him as he walked down the hallway to the elevator. Watching as he disappeared from sight, before turning to my most likely _ex._

"Eren I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to cause any conflicts in your job…I just…when I saw you guys, I thought that maybe you really had transferred to cheat on me…"

"It's okay, I understand." I walked over to her; wrapping my arm around her shoulders I guided her inside my apartment.

"Let me put on some clothes and we'll talk, 'kay?"

She nodded as she sat down on the white leather couch in my living room.

Of course by _'talk' _I meant, talk about why she was here when she worked back in Miami. God please tell me she didn't transfer. Please.

O.O.O.O

_La Cumparsita, eight thirty P.M_

"Levi!" The annoying voice of the giddy woman was what greeted the man, as he stepped into the dimly lit restaurant.

"What took you so long?" She said as the dark haired male took a seat next to her in the booth.

"Let's just say." He took his time thinking of a way to explain the situation. "Relationship problems."

"What?" They all shouted loudly as the turned to look at the shorter male.

"You finally got yourself a girl, huh?" Asked Hanji with a huge smile on her face.

"No."

"Huh? Then a guy then? Man I always knew you were gay…"

"No." He slapped her upside the head, taking a sip from the tea he had ordered.

"When I say 'relationship problems.' I don't mean my own." The youngest of the four spoke calmly as he turned back to his comrades.

"So basically, you're 'the other man'?" Asked Erwin as he too, looked confused about the whole situation.

"No." The man in question sighed as he leaned his head on the back of the booth.

"Then?" Erwin and Hanji spoke in unison, considering that Mike only really talked to Erwin.

"When I went to tell Eren to come here, his jealous girlfriend was there." That wasn't exactly the truth, but, it was close enough.

"And, she misunderstood the whole situation."

"So you had to stand there watching angry lovers fight?" Asked Erwin, as he leaned his head on his hands.

"Basically."

"…"

The atmosphere grew awkward after that, and after all of them had eaten, they decided it was best If they retired for the night.

O.O.O.O

I sat down at the dining table with Mikasa as we both sipped from a cup of tea; when I decided to bring up the subject of her arrival.

"Mikasa, why are you here?" When I saw her shift her gaze to the floor I spoke again. "Really."

"…Don't get angry at me…but…" She did it; I didn't even need her to finish the phrase. I already knew what was going on.

"You didn't." I really wanted it to be something else. But having known her for so long, I just knew that she had did what we had spoken about on the phone earlier.

"I'm sorry, I just, I really wanted to be with you and-"

"And nothing Mikasa, you know that you can't work here and be with me at the same time." I spoke with anger in my voice. Did she really not understand at all? I was planning on visiting her at Miami as soon as I had a break. Couldn't she wait? Or did she really have no trust in me? I was really beginning to think it was the latter.

"Don't you trust me at all?" She's always been like this, no matter how small the contact I had with someone who wasn't our friends or her, she jumped to conclusions, always getting jealous at the slightest things.

"That's not it, you know it." Her eyes were beginning to well up with tears. But I just couldn't hold myself back; so long have I been dealing with her jealousy, I just really needed her to know what I was thinking.

"But of course it is! You've always been like this, thinking that I'm going to leave you over the slightest detail! It really makes me fucking wonder if you trust me enough to go to the grocery store without you worrying that maybe I'll flirt with the cashier, regardless of their sex!" All of the pent up emotions I had kept bottled up for three years of a relationship with her were finally coming out. Oh how I wished it were in a different way though.

"Well you're one to talk!" She raised her voice at me, finally standing up, the chair making a screeching noise as it fell down.

"You hardly even spend time with me, always going out with your friends to drink but never thinking of me! Don't you remember that one time you completely forgot the dinner to celebrate our anniversary? I waited for hours with the hope that maybe you had been caught in traffic, but what do I come home to? You, sitting at the desk in our room, just scribbling away at some document of a case they had sent you at last moment, but without bothering to give me a call to say that you weren't going to be there!"

"Well what do you want me to do? That's my _job; _I can't just neglect it over some stupid dinner!"

I knew I had crossed the line, that fine fine line that existed in everything. I had hurt her feelings, and I didn't need to look at her to know it.

I looked up and saw it. What I never wanted to see, what I was supposed to protect her from. Tears were streaming from her eyes, and onto the floor, causing a light thumping noise to be heard.

"Mikasa…I-"She cut me off before I could apologize.

"No, forget it." Wiping the tears from her eyes, she looked at me with a forced smile. "After all…it's _stupid, _isn't it?"

I had completely, absolutely and royally, fucked up.


	5. Chapter 5

I've always had this,_ knack_ for listening to other people's conversations.

And that is what just happened, right now. I get back from the club only to hear yelling. Of course, it had to be the brat and his _chick_, fighting over all the problems they had apparently, neglected for some time.

I don't know why, but, hearing them fight like that…it filled my heart with warmth. No, not because I appreciate people getting hurt by their spouse…I actually can't really explain why I felt like this.

"_That's my job; I can't just neglect it over some stupid dinner!" _

I heard a muffled yell from Eren, and then there was a dead silence. I could only imagine what was going on in there.

On a certain level I felt kind of guilty, but after hearing all of the things they were arguing over; well, it's pretty obvious that their relationship has been failing for a while…you could say that I was just the booster pump.

I hadn't been here the whole argument, but I had heard most of it, so I wouldn't be surprised if they broke up after this.

Just hope that this doesn't cause any _trouble _in our line of work.

_O.O.O.O_

I arrived at six o'clock at the headquarters, feeling tired as fuck. So I went to the cafeteria and grabbed a cup of coffee, went to my office and began doing the paperwork that had accumulated during the week.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on my door, groaning I said a reluctant "Come in" and kept scribbling on the paper.

Lifting my head to see who had knocked, I saw Erwin along with Eren and his…girlfriend?

"Levi, I would like to introduce you to Mikasa Ackerman, she is the best in what she does back in Miami." Please tell me that this isn't going where I think it is. "So, I thought that maybe, she could help you and Yeager on the case."

"Are you giving me a choice, or are you informing me about it?" I asked with an annoyed expression and continued writing down on the files.

"I'm informing you."

"Then, I guess there's no point in coming here to tell me about it then." I responded curtly as I got up and left the room. Leaving the _lovebirds _by themselves.

I don't know why I suddenly felt this compression in my chest, could it be jealousy? No, it's probably because I won't be able to talk to the brat like I used to…Yeah it has to be that.

So as always I was observing the couple and noticed the tension, definitely not something I wanted to get in the middle of.

Since I was done for the day I decided to take a walk outside, so as I was passing by an alley, I noticed something.

Two buff men, with skull masks on, were holding a scrawny business man at gun point. Silently pulling my gun out of its holster, I took the safety off and ventured into the dark, humid and gunk filled alley.

"FBI put your hands where I can see them!" I yelled out as I aimed to the man holding the gun at the scrawny dude's head.

All three of them stiffened as they heard me, slowly turning around to look at me. Sneering I pressed the barrel of my gun on his forehead.

"Who the fuck are you?" I asked with a low menacing tone. Causing the business man with glasses to shake.

"I don't think that's any of your business _pendejo_." The man that was holding the, who I thought, innocent man against the wall, replied in a crude manner. I honestly don't know what the hell _pendejo _means, but I needed backup right now.

"Very well." Putting my gun back in the holster, I swiftly turned to the other guy holding the gun and punched him hard in the face. While he was distracted, I grabbed his mask and pulled it off, revealing a tan face with a goatee and a small mustache; he also had a scar that started from his forehead and crossed over his left eye.

I took him by the hair, and lifted my knee to hit him in the face. Of course, the guy that came with him grabbed me from behind, wrapping his arms around my shoulders, putting his hands on the nape of my neck.

The guy with the scar was still on the floor, giving me the chance to kick him on the nape of his neck. Knocking him unconscious.

I couldn't move my arms very well, but what this guy didn't know, is that he leaves an opening for me to grab his hair.

Moving my forearm to his head, I took a handful of his greasy hair, pulled him forward, and hit his forehead with the back of my head. Then, I moved my legs; I swung both of them up, causing the guy behind me to loosen his grip, while I flipped over the guy, I lifted my left leg, jumped, and kicked him in the back of the neck, knocking him out as well.

I turned to the guy that was still pressed against the wall, looking like he was about to piss himself. I hopped he didn't though.

Taking out my phone, I dialed Erwin, and waited for him to pick up. It only rung once before he did.

"_Hello?" _

"Erwin, I need you to bring Yeager and his chick over to the alley in between the Saint María Avenue and Shiganshina Street. Make sure to bring a patrol with you."

"_Levi, what happened?" _

"I'll tell you later, just do what I'm telling you."

"_We'll be there soon."_

I hung up and waited for them to get here. They didn't take long considering that I, came walking and they came by car. So as they walked up to the alley, the police officers immediately took out their cuffs, and hauled the two unconscious men into the car.

"Yeager, Ack-." I froze as I began saying the chick's last name. I don't know why, but I brushed it off as simple tiredness."

"Ackerman, I want you both to take this man to HQ, and question him. I have a feeling he's involved with these guys, I doubt that these guys were just looking to take his watch." I instructed quietly and I began walking towards Erwin.

O.O.O.O

"So, you're Joe Bryant?" I asked as I took the files I had in my hands, glaring at the scrawny man in front of me.

"Y-yes, that would be me." He stuttered pathetically as he twiddled with his thumbs.

"Why are you so nervous Joe? Are you perhaps, hiding something?" Mikasa asked from beside me, staring the balding man down.

"Tell us, why were those guys assaulting you at the alley? Were they trying to steal something from you?" I asked the man, leaning forward on the small metal table.

I knew that Shorty and Erwin were looking from behind the polarized glass that was set on the left side of the room. This was my opportunity to show the guy that I wasn't a useless _kid._

_And I would show him._


End file.
